Bestfriends, or something more
by i have loved you
Summary: What if… David never got arrested, or framed by the Grayson's, what if Amanda never changed her identity, and went on revenge camp , and what if she and Jack never got separated as kids… Follow Jack and Amanda in high school as they try to deal with the growing feelings between them, alongside some drama.
1. The end of junior year

**BESTFRIENDS, OR SOMETHING MORE.**

So this is an idea that I've been thinking about for a while, and FINALLY I found some time to write! I LOOOOVE Jack and Emily (Amanda) so much, and there's really not that much Jemily stories out here. So here's at least one new! :)

Summary: _What if… _David never got arrested, or framed by the Grayson's, _what if _Amanda never changed her identity, and went on «revenge camp», and _what if _she and Jack never got separated as kids… Follow Jack and Amanda in high school as they try to deal with the growing feelings between them, alongside some drama.

NOTES:

- Since there was no framing of David Clarke, he and the "old gang" is still working for Grayson Global.

- David was never in love with Victoria as on the show, they just had a fling… When David found out how Victoria treated Amanda, he dumped her sorry ass.

- In this story both Jack, Amanda, Charlotte and Daniel are the same age (17) and in the same class in high school together.

- Charlotte is not Amanda's sister, or Victoria's daughter. Michael and Lydia Davis are her parents.

- Daniel is the only child of Victoria and Conrad.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 1: The end of junior year.<em>

Amanda glanced at the clock on the wall: 2:00 PM. Only an hour left before the clock in the hall would ring, and then it would officially be summer.

58 minutes,

57…

_Why _did they have to have a lesson of calculus the _last _school day before summer? What was the point anyway, it was not like they would have a test before the day ended. Apparently, that was not something the teachers seemed to have any problem with.

She glanced over at Jack, her best friend since she was 9 years old. However, of course, there was no way to get his attention. He was busy with finding the answer to Mr. Ross's calculus question on the board, and Amanda had no doubt he would find it. Calculus was, after all Jack's favorite subject. And it was thanks to him, and the long and hard hours of studying with him, that she was not failing this year.

Everything else in school she had control of, but calculus was so not her thing. Luckily, she had Jack. Her very own private teacher. How he put up with all of her whining and stupid answers, she could not tell – but she was grateful that he did.

She looked at him again, and she could tell that he was about to find the answer. It was that look he got, like finding that answer was about the easiest thing in the world. Two seconds later, Jack's hand shot up, and Mr. Ross told him to come up and solve the calculation on the board.

While he was writing, Amanda could not help but smile. He was so smart, but never seemed to care about the fact that half of the class thought of him as a "math genius". She constantly reminded Jack that she thought that he should become a math teacher when he grew up, because there was simply a lack of good teachers out there. And every time Jack would laugh at her, and tell her that she knew what he's dream was.

Yes, Jack's big dream was to sail away and help people that needed it. Like doctors without borders or something. "I need some adventure in my life". That was what Jack used to say about that topic, when she started to list up all the mysterious diseases and viruses he could get, by travelling to those kind of countries. It was not that she didn't want to explore other continent's, but the thought of him being around sick and injured people made her worried. Not to mention the war, what if he got shot, or got hit by a bomb or something?

No, the safest thing was definitely to become a math teacher.

"Amanda". "Amanda!" She looked up, startled. Mr. Ross was standing beside her desk. Shit. "Could you please come up to the board, and show us how you want to solve this calculation?" Damn. Had she not been so lost in her thoughts, maybe Mr. Ross would have picked some other student. There was no way out of this, she knew. Mr. Ross was that kind of teacher that _never _seemed to take no for an answer.

She found herself helpless at the front of the class, looking at the numbers on the board. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jack giving her a supportive nod, and then it clicked. She looked at the numbers again. This was what she and Jack had been studying last week. If she could only wrap her brain around, and remember what he had said. It was something about putting all the numbers together, and then adding two more. But how would she know which two new numbers to add in?

_Oh, right!_

She could feel Mr. Ross staring hard on her as she got the answer she knew was right. "Well, Miss Clarke, it seems like you got the answer right after all. Good work".

As she walked down to take her seat, she saw Jack giving her a "thumbs up", and all she could do was roll her eyes at him.

Then, the clock in the hall rang.

"I guess it was a god thing that we went over that subject last week", Jack said, as he caught up with Amanda in the hallway. "Yeah, you're a real lifesaver, Jack". Amanda said, smiling back at him. "So, are you coming with me to Daniel's party tonight?"

Jack looked away. Ever since she told him that Daniel invited her, and that she had said yes, he had been a little disappointed in her.

"What about our tradition?" he answered. "Jack, come on. We still have time to do that later. We can hang out at the party for a while, and then go".

For as long as Jack could remember, he and Amanda had agreed on this tradition. Every year, the first night of summer vacation, after school ended, they would spend the night on the beach together – watching the stars, eating chocolate, talk, and make plans for the summer. This year, however – Amanda wanted to spend the night on a party, _Daniel's party_. That ass! Jack could not wrap his head around, or understand why on earth she wanted to spend time with him. She knew full-well what he thought about him. Daniel Grayson was a spoiled, rich brat with an overly large ego, and Jack could not stand the guy.

"No, thank you" he sighed, heading for the doors, "You go. Have fun".

"Jack, come on! Don't be like this", Amanda ran after him. "Please, come with me. It'll be fun", she said. "Amanda! I cannot stand the guy, ok. I thought you knew that".

"Well, yeah, but there'll be other people there too you know. You don't even have to speak to him". She was getting a bit angry, why did Jack have to make such a big deal out of this?

"I'll be at the beach, so if you decide to come, there's where I'll be".

Amanda just stood there, in the doorway, as she watched Jack walk away from her. She wanted to run after him, to give him a hug and say she was sorry she gave him such a hard time. She had to admit; asking Jack to come with her was a stupid idea. She knew that he and Daniel was not the best of friends. Actually, they never had been. They were too different, not at all on the same page. Jack was such a great guy, with good manners, and good attitude, while Daniel was the opposite.

As she walked home, alone, she thought about all the other nights she and Jack had spent on that beach, lying on blankets, looking at the stars – sharing secrets and talking about everything that was on they're mind.

Last year seemed so long ago, like she'd somehow changed. Something had changed this year. With her, and Jack too. They're relationship seemed different. They still hung out a lot, talked and all of that, but there was something else – hanging between them.

The first time she noticed it was when she got back from Christmas break. She and her dad had been to France with some relatives over the holidays, and she had not seen Jack in weeks. Therefore, when she met him at school again, she almost didn't recognize him.

Gone was the semi-long hair that she had begged him for weeks to cut, now it was shorter – but not too short. She could see that he had been working out a little more too, and had his eyes always been _this _intense blue? She'd just stared at him, before Jack came over to her to give her a hug. Then she'd felt it again, how _good_ it felt to have him_ this_ close to her. And since when had Jack smelled like this? It was not some heavy perfume smell, just natural, but still oh so good.

Had she gone crazy over the holidays? This was Jack, her best friend for god's sake. The guy that knew her deepest secrets, and had seen her cry several times, he'd also seen her make a total ass of herself in class, and been the one to help her home after she'd had _a little too much _to drink after her 16th birthday. He always took care of her, helped her, and he had been the one to cheer her up after she and Peter broke up last summer.

A friend. Her best friend. That was what he was.

Still, she found herself staring at him. Especially in gym class. She often heard the other girls in her class talk about how hot he'd become, and how good he looked.

"I seriously don't get how you can be _just friends _with someone who's that hot", Charlotte used to say to her. "If I were you, I'd much rather jump on him".

And lord knew, she tried just that. For half a year now, she'd tried (in Amanda's opinion) almost everything to make Jack go out with her. Somehow, Jack didn't seem too keen on that. He found her rather annoying. "I have no intention of going out with Charlotte Davis. She's not my type", was his response.

"Good. Because everyone knows that she's just after one thing, and that is to add yet another boy to her book of conquests." Amanda reminded him.

Amanda signed. The last thing she wanted to think about was Jack having sex with Charlotte. She was just about to cross the street, when someone suddenly ran up on her side. Charlotte. Amanda signed _again_, what did she want?

"Amanda, wait up". She sounded a little out of breath.

"So, I heard you were coming over to Daniel's later".

"Yeah, that was the plan", Amanda answered.

"Sooo, are you bringing someone with you? Like, Jack maybe?" She said in that awful sweet voice of hers. "No, he's got some other stuff to do". She _really _didn't want to get into details here, at least not with Charlotte.

"Oh", she sounded disappointed. "I thought you guys did like _everything_ together".

"No, Charlotte. Not _everything_". This was really annoying.

"Well, guess I could swing by his house later then".

"Charlotte, not to sound rude or anything, but don't you like, get the hint? You've been trying to go out with him since January". Amanda said, a little too fast.

"Wow, are you jealous or something?" Charlotte spit out.

"No, I just thought that you would have moved on to someone else by now".

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Charlotte was definitely growing annoyed as well.

"I mean, you've been after Jack for months, and his _still_ not going out with you. Just thought it was time for you to find someone else to obsess about!" Amanda yelled back. Damn. Now, Charlotte definitely knew something was up.

"Okey… You seriously need to chill. I was simply asking if he would be at the party tonight, and I got my answer. Could you be a dear and say hello to Daniel for me? I suddenly have other plans". She gave Amanda a big fake smile, and then she was gone.

Amanda could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and for what. Charlotte's plans to seduce Jack? God, what was up with her! Suddenly, all she wanted to do was go home and cry. Why was she feeling like this? What an awful day this had turned into, this morning she was actually looking forward to this night. It was summer vacation for god's sake! This was supposed to be a good day. She took a deep breath, and wiped her tears away. No, she was not going to let Charlotte ruin this. She was supposed to be at Erica's house by 9:00 PM, for drinks, before heading over to that party.

She just wanted these feelings to stop. She wanted to have fun, and to stop thinking about the fact that girls these days seemed to line up to date her best friend.

* * *

><p>I promise that I'll tyr and update soon, but what do you guys think? I would love some thoughts :)<p>

Thanx for reading!


	2. You better get this party started

_CHAPTER 2: You better get this party started._

"Hey, sweetie. How was school today?" David was sitting on the porch swing, when Amanda came up the stairs.

"Okay", was all she had to say about that.

"Hey, I got you that chocolate box you were talking about the other day, for tonight".

"Oh", Amanda stopped, and looked away.

"You didn't have to do that. At least not this year", she answered. A little too sad in David's opinion. Usually, when Amanda came home from school on this day, she was ecstatic, and exited. She loved spending the night on the beach with Jack. Celebrating the beginning of yet another summer vacation.

"What's the matter, honey? Is something wrong?" David asked, with concern in his voice.

Amanda let out a sign. "It's not going to happen this year, dad".

"What is?"

"Me and Jack. On the beach". She got over to him, and dumped down on the swing.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Kind of. Daniel invited me over for his party tonight. And I said yes, god knows why. And I asked Jack to come with me, no surprise he said no. And now Jack is mad at me, for blowing him off about tonight. And I kind of am… right?"

"Well, you guys kind of made it a tradition".

"I know, but I was thinking that we could do both. And he don't want that, and I want to go and have fun. At the same time, I feel like I'm ruining something". Amanda said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, honey, you're not. Why don't you want to go with him?" David asked her, putting an arm around her.

"I want to, I really do.. but I don't know. I feel like something has changed between us this year. And I'm not really sure what to do about it. And I'm not sure if he feels that is has, or if it's just something that I'm feeling. Dad, I don't know what to do".

David listened intently at what his daughter was desperately trying to tell him. And could not help but feel a little helpless. For months now, he'd been watching Amanda and Jack together. It was true, what she was saying. Something had definitely changed. He'd noticed how Amanda looked at him, and how Jack seemed to stare at her a little longer than necessary. How it always seemed to be something hanging between them. And the fact that Amanda sometimes blushed when he was at the door, and always seemed to check herself out in front of the mirror before she opened the door.

Ever since they'd met, he'd sometimes wondered if they were going to be best friends for ever, or if something else would happen between them when they grew older. He guessed that by now, he had his answer. He had always liked Jack, and thought of him as a great guy. If Amanda decided too ever go there with him, he wouldn't have a problem with that. He knew how protective Jack was of her, and how much he cared about her.

But what was he supposed to tell Amanda to do? He knew it was dumb, but he was a man after all. Therefore, he said the only thing he could think of:

"Well, I think that you should just talk to him, sweetie. Tell him what you feel".

"What? No, I cannot do that. I'm not even sure of what exactly I do feel. Dad, you're such a guy!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower. Can you drive me over at Erica's later?"

"Yeah, sure".

Amanda checked herself out in front of the foot length mirror in her room, for the 5th time. She looked good. She was wearing her new black silk cocktail dress, with a pair of black Louboutin pumps. Her long curly light hair fell down her back, and her smoky eye make-up was actually not that bad. She wondered for a second what Jack would have thought if he'd seen her now. He probably would have thought that she was wearing _a little _too much make-up, but who was he to judge her? He was probably getting his door kicked in by Charlotte by now.

Amanda quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head, and instead grabbed her purse before she walked down the stairs, where her dad was waiting to drive her over to Erica's.

"I'm not sure that I feel comfortable leaving you like_ that _at this party, sweetie". David said, looking a little too concerned. He'd given her this speech regarding her dress all the way through the car ride. "Dad, relax. This is _nothing _compared to what some other girls wear daily". Amanda complained back. "Yeah, I guess It's just that I'm not used to seeing you all dressed up like that".

"Dad, I'm not a little girl any more you know". Amanda said.

"I know honey, you need to stop growing up so fast", David smiled back at her.

Amanda un-buckled her seat belt, gave her dad a hug, and stepped out of the car.

"Have fun sweetie. I expect you to be in your bed when I wake-up tomorrow, unless you call me. Okay?"

"Yeah, I promise dad". Amanda could hear someone shouting her name from the porch steps, and turned to her dad. "Love you, dad".

"I love you too, Amanda. Infinity times infinity".

"Wow, looove your dress, babe", Erica gave her a big hug when she entered the house. "How the hell did your dad give you permission to wear that?"

"Well, he almost didn't", Amanda laughed back.

"Soo, where's Jack tonight huh?" Erica asked, with sparkly eyes.

"Oh, god. Not you too!" Now her best girlfriend was all over him too. This had got to stop. Or else, she would go crazy.

"All alone in his room, studying math I guess. Damn, I wish I were dumb enough to need private lessons. I swear I would pretend to need them just to be alone with him in his room, if you know what I mean". Erica wiggled her eyebrows at her, and led Amanda to the couch.

Amanda could feel her heart ache, where the hell was the alcohol? She needed that ASAP.

"You know, Amanda, Daniel's so excited to see you tonight", Ashley cried out to her over the music. "You know, he likes you right? Thinks that you're hot and all that. Which you are btw. Have I ever told you that?"

"Whaat? Ash, come on". Amanda giggled, almost falling of the couch.

They were playing "truth or dear", and Ashley was supposed to say what was on her mind right now.

"Amanda, you're up next. Truth or dare?" Ashley asked her.

"Truth".

"Have you ever seen Jack naked?"

Amanda blushed. She had, actually. However, they were like 9 years old.

"OMG! You're blushing. You soo have", Chelsea cried out.

"Stop! We were like 9, and he'd forgot to take his swim briefs on before we went to the beach!" Amanda blushed even more, and all the other girls cried out "aaaww" and "omg, that is so sweet".

"Okay, Kim. You're up!"

"Dare".

"I dear you to pinch Mr. Ross's ass next year".

"OMG! Amanda, your crazy! Okay, just wait, and I'll do that". Everyone started laughing, and Amanda was relieved. At least one dare or truth that _did not _involve Jack.

Amanda could feel her head spinning. She was pretty sure she'd done more than just _a couple_ of shots with the girls before. And she found herself wondering how they'd all managed to get themselves over at Daniel's from Erica's house.

She vaguely remembered meeting Daniel at the entrance, where he'd given her a little too tight of a "welcome here hug". Then, her favorite Rihanna song had started playing, and she and a couple of the girls had ran over to the dance floor. The next thing she knew, she was dancing on a table – _with Daniel _pressed up against her.

She was not exactly sure if she should be doing this, but she had decided that she would do just about _anything_ to try and make the thoughts of Jack disappear from her mind.

"You wanna head over to the bar?" Daniel yelled over the music, a little slurry.

"Noooo, I wanna keep dancing". She yelled back at him. The song had ended, and David Guetta's "Sexy Bitch" started up.

"Okay then. Get over here". He commanded, putting his hands on her ass, and pulled her – if possible, even tighter to him. "God, you're hot, Amanda", Daniel breathed with a husky breath into her ear. "You should wear that dress more often, babe".

"Oh, yeah?" she breathed back.

"Yeah". And then, he crashed his mouth over hers.

They were having a full-out public make-out session on a table in the middle of the dance floor, before suddenly Daniel had her pined against a wall in the hallway of his house. Everything happened really fast, and next she was lying in a bed with Daniel pressed on top of her. He was completely all over her, and touching her what felt like everywhere.

Sure, she thought that Daniel was an ass, but no one could deny the fact that he was hot. And that was what she'd tried to think about, while dancing with him.

As for now, she only found him scary and demanding. His hands were all over her body, and the only thought she had was that she did not want this. Not now, not ever. At least not with him.

"Daniel, stop. Please, you're scaring me". She choked out.

"Scaring you? This is nothing to be scared about, It's just fun". He breathed out.

"Daniel, stop. I don't wanna do this". She could feel her heart speeding up a little.

"Sure you do, everyone does". He pinned her to the mattress, a little harder.

She tried to push him off, but that only made him angry.

"What's the matter princess, am I not good enough for you, huh?"

"Just let me go", she screamed out.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere babe".

She could feel his hands on her underwear, and she started screaming again, while kicking him with her feet's.

"DAMN, calm down, Amanda! I could feel you wanting this 5 minutes ago!" Daniel was furious now, and in the middle of all the kicking and screaming, he slapped her in the face.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and then someone came in, and lifted Daniel of off her. She could see Eric punching him in the face, before they went outside.

"AMANDA! OH MY GOD!" Erica was suddenly at her side, helping her out of the room. "Amanda, what the **hell** happened in there?" Erica hugged her friend close to her.

"What the **hell** did it look like?" Amanda yelled back, tears were spilling out of her eyes, and she was sobbing hard.

"Thank god I was at the bath room, are you okay? Do you want me to call your dad, or walk you home or something?" Erica asked, comforting her.

"No, no you don't need to do that. I live next door, remember".

"Yeah, I know. Let me at least walk you home". It was not a question.

"Okay, you try and get some sleep now. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you, sweetie". Erica said, giving Amanda a big hug.

"Okay. Thank you so much for following me home".

"No problem, Amanda. If I see Daniel again, I'll kick his ass!" Erica promised.

"Yeah, you do that. Twice. From me to".

"Sure thing". Then, Erica gave her one more hug before she left.

Amanda was just about to go inside, only to find the door looked. DAMN!

She started going through her purse, only she didn't find her key. She looked again, and then suddenly she remembered that she left her keys in her dad's car.

"No, no, no, on!" She said out loud. Her dad was probably asleep, and she had no intention of waking him up, so he could see what state she was in.

Amanda found her phone, and dialed the number to the _only _person she needed right now.

"This is Jack, leave a message".

God, why did he not pick up!? Then, she remembered what the clock was, 3:30 AM. He was probably asleep as well.

She called again, but the only sound she got, was the voice mail.

"Jack, please talk to me". She sobbed out. "I'm so-sooo sorry for w-hat ha-happened at school yesterday". Her voice was shaking, and she realized that she'd started crying again. "Jack, please, I ne-nee-d you. I ne-need my best friend". She choked out. "Can y-you at least cal-call me when you g-get this?"

She threw her phone back in her purse, left her shoes at the door, and went down the stairs to the beach. What was she supposed to do now? Angry and sobbing she started walking down the beach, but she hadn't gone far when she saw someone. Someone sitting on _their _spot. And as she got closer, she saw whom it was.

Jack.

* * *

><p>So, in the next chapter I plan on writing a little more from Jack's point of view! Stay tunned for more to come :) and thanks again for reading!<p> 


	3. This beach seems so lonely without you

FINALLY! This chapter update took longer than I originally thought, since i've been sick with the flue :(((( With only puke and sleep on my mind... :(

But I'm all better now, so here's the new chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 3: This beach seems so lonely without you.<em>

Jack sat on the beach. On _their _spot. Starring out on the ocean, alone. This was, in his opinion, usually the best night of the year. But not this time.

God, he missed her.

He missed the feel of her, by his side. The way she laughed, and the way her beautiful deep chocolate-brown eyes could make him forget everything that was on his mind. Sometimes, it felt like she could see right through him. And it scared him a little, because it showed just how much power she had over him.

He signed. He should have gone with her to that party. She had been right, after all. There would be other people there. _A lot _of other people. From school, and probably other school's too. Still, he found himself wanting her all to himself. God, that sounded crazy, but then again, lately it seemed like every thought he had of her was somehow a bit crazy. He found himself thinking about her, a lot. No matter what he was doing, she was always on his mind. And he knew why.

He was in love with her. His best friend. Totally, and completely in love with her.

He was screwed. He had gotten to a point where he found it a bit harder every day to be _just friends _with her. Therefore, in his mind, he had two options:

1: Take a HUGE leap of faith, and risk they're entire friendship, and tell her how he felt about her.

Or 2: Don't say anything, and be miserable. Off course, they would still be friends, but that was not the same.

He closed his eyes, when had everything gotten so damn complicated? Why did he _have_ to feel like this? Why could they not stay best friends, in like forever? Why did these _damn feelings_ have to get in the way? He found himself thinking, of when these things had started to change.

It must have been this year. Over the Christmas, when Amanda had been gone for weeks. When he said goodbye to her, before she left, he had this _weird _feeling inside. And for whatever reason, he found himself wanting to kiss her. That could not be right. Right? She was his best friend; he had known her for almost 8 years, and never ever had he felt like this, but now he did.

Through the holidays they kept in contact, but the more they talked on the phone, and e-mailed each other, there was always this growing feeling inside of him that he could not seem to shake.

Therefore, he started to work out. To try to keep his thoughts on something else, and then he also cut his hair. It was definitely time for a change.

Then school started up again, and Jack found himself more than a little exited to see Amanda again. When he saw her, it was like time stood still for a moment, and all he could do was take her in. Her warm eyes, big smile, and her long hair waving in the wind. It was then that he noticed just how beautiful she was.

He could literally feel his heart jumping when he hugged her a moment later, and then the clock rang, and they broke apart. He found himself feeling awfully cold without her pressed up against him.

Jack looked up at the stars. He wished that Amanda could be here now. With him, and not at some fancy party with a bunch of drunk guys hitting on her.

Of course, that was not her fault. She could not help the fact that everywhere she went, guys seemed to eye her from head to toe. She was one of the schools most popular girls, no surprise there.

Amanda was, literally the most beautiful girl Jack had ever laid eyes on. But great looks was not everything he found attractive with her. She was funny, and he loved to hear her laugh. She was also smart, brave, strong and the most caring and compassionated person he had ever met. She could also be very opinionated, and she had quite the temper, so they sure had they're fights, but somehow they could never stay mad at each other for that long. When he thought about it, the longest time they had ever gone without talking to each other after a fight, was when they were 10.

Amanda had spent the day alone at the beach, making this huuge sand castle. So when Jack came over later that day, and accidentally tripped and fell right on it, Amanda had literately screamed at him that he had destroyed it. She had slammed the door to the beach house shut, and refused to speak to him for the next 2 days.

Jack had to smile at that memory. She was so cute, even when she was mad at him. He remembered that he had spent both day's trying to make it up to her by building her a castle twice as large as the one she'd made. When she finally came around, and saw what he'd built her, she threw her arms around his neck and asked about 10 times if he "please, please could forgive her for being so immature", and he had forgiven her in a heartbeat.

"Is this beach taken?" Suddenly there was a person standing beside him, making him snap out of his thoughts. He turned around.

"David. Of course not, have a seat". He was actually happy for the company.

"So, you came here anyway I see". David didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah, guess I needed some time to think". Jack answered.

"There's no better place around here then the beach to do that on, I'll tell you that". David smiled at him.

"Is she okay though? I didn't mean to leave her like that at school earlier; I just needed some space I guess". Jack looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, that's understandable. She knows that. She's sorry though. For what happened".

"Hmm". Jack wanted to believe him, and he did, but it still bothered him that she hadn't called him or anything. Maybe he was the one that should have called.

"So, she went then". It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, I just dropped her off at Erica's". David answered.

Oh good, so Erica was with her. That made him feel a little better. He actually liked her. She was a good person, and a good girlfriend to Amanda. He just hoped that Erica would make sure Amanda stayed out of trouble. Because Amanda seemed to have a great ability to get into some trouble at parties. Not that he was going to mention _that _to David.

"You know", David said. "I can literally agree with you that going to a party at the Grayson's, is not something I would do freely myself".

Jack had to laugh a little. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, they're so snobby. Not to mention the fact that they seem to think they're so much better than everyone else. Don't tell anyone I said that though, might cost me my job". David could not help but laugh a little himself.

"I promise I won't do that". Jack assured him.

"Good. You're a great guy Jack. It's not hard to see why Amanda thinks the world of you. She does, you know. Just give her some time, and she'll come around. I have faith in you guys that you'll work this thing out".

"Thanks. And just so you know, I think the world of her too".

David smiled, that he knew.

"Okay, I'll better get going. Have some last minute job stuff I have to go through before tomorrow. I'll leave you to your thoughts Jack".

"Yeah.. have a good night". Jack gave him a wave.

"You too. Oh, if you do see my daughter, please tell her I put her key under the doormat. Pretty sure she left it in my car".

As David went back to the house, Jack's phone started buzzing: Charlotte Davis.

What the hell? Since when had he saved her number, with her name on?

He didn't bother to take it, knowing full-well what she wanted. She had even stopped by his house earlier. To check in on him? And ask what his plans for later was. WTF! He had practically slammed the door in her face.

"Hey there, hottie".

Jack rolled his eyes; you had got to be kidding with me!

"What are you doing here, Charlotte?" God, did she _ever _take no for an answer?

"Just wanted to give you one more chance to come with me to Daniel's party". She was using that fake-sweet voice of her's again.

"No, Charlotte. Do I need to spell it out for you? Or are you deaf?"

"Umh, no".

"Great, so can you just leave me the hell alone?" He spat out.

He could feel her leaving. How on earth did she know where he was, anyway? He found himself not caring, who knew how that girl knew anything!

Some time passed, and then his phone buzzed again. It was a video text message from Charlotte: "Just thought you should see what you're missing out on. Amanda seems to be having a** great** time". He played the video, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what, or rather _who _she was with. It surely wasn't the best quality, but he could still make out the two people dancing _and making out_, on a table? It was Amanda, no doubt there. With Daniel.

God, he felt sick. And what was worse, he's heart ached in his chest. Was that the real reason why she'd been oh so eager to go to that party? She was actually into him? Daniel Grayson, the biggest ass of a guy he'd ever met.

Jack shut his phone off, and threw it in the sand a bit farther away from where he was sitting.

He suddenly felt like throwing something. He got up, picked up some stones, and then threw them as hard as he could into the water.

Maybe he had seen wrong. He could handle Amanda kissing some guy, but _not _that guy. What was she thinking, or not thinking? She could not be serious. But he'd seen right, he knew that. It was just so _damn _hard to wrap his head around.

The fact that his _normally_ rational best friend was kissing the guy that almost _killed_ Jack's little brother last summer.

The police had rolled it an accident, of course. What else could he expect from a guy with parents like _that_. They were practically royalties around here. They practically owned the entire Hamptons community. Jack knew the truth though.

It had been a hit and run, and Daniel had been drunk driving. Jack had seen him, as an only witness to the case. He had seen Daniel leaving a party, clearly drunk, and then he had gotten into a car. Half an hour later, his dad – with Declan as a passenger, had been hit. With the _same car, _that Daniel had gotten into only 30 minutes earlier. And as if that hadn't been enough, Jack also found Daniel's cell phone right outside of the passenger seat door.

At that time, Jack hadn't known what to do with it. He was stunned, shocked and scared. So he hung on to it, before anyone else found out about it.

He only realized later that day, that what he should have done – was give it to the police.

Later that night, Victoria Grayson showed up at his doorstep, check book in hand, ready to write down whatever (and who many) zero's it would take to make this situation under control. Her control. He refused to take it, of course, that was _not _the kind of person, or _man _he wanted to be. And for a moment, it seemed like she respected that. He still had to sign a so called "contract" though.

"You are going to sign here for me, Jack. Because if you don't, I'll make damn sure you regret it".

"Or what, huh?" He was dead, he knew. It just dropped out of him before he could think straight. Second time that day.

"I'm a powerful lady, Jack. I'm sure you know that". That smile she sent him was filled with everything else than love, that was a sure thing.

"Well, let's say something was to happen to your dad, suddenly, out of the blue? I hear the bar's not doing so good these day's, maybe the health inspectors could drop by un-announced some day? Or maybe, when the day comes, your college application mysteriously disappears in the mail, _or _gets declined?"

Jack swallowed. He should have known better.

"From what I hear Jack, you're a clever boy. You don't want to end up like your father. I think you get it. So, have about that signature?"

"Just show me the papers". He was not to speak to _anyone_ about what he'd seen, or else he knew about the consequences. That was it.

"Thank you, Jack. I knew you would do the right thing".

Shure she did.

"Oh, and one more thing. Can I have my son's phone back? I know you have it".

He breathed out a hard breath, and looked at the stars. _If only _Amanda were with him, and not over there with _him!_ This night seemed like an endless one, and even if he tried, he knew that sleep was something he could only dream about.

* * *

><p>I want to add something: about Stevie. For thoose who have watched season 3, know's that she is Jack's biological mother. I was thinking about adding her to the story. So, Jack know's that she is his mom, but she never "left him" or was an alcoholic. She lives in LA, and is a lawyer. And what else: she loooves Amanda to :)<p> 


	4. And I will try to fix you

Thank you soo much to all of you who have favorited/followed/reviewd to this story! Makes me so happy to see that you all like this story. Here's the next chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 4: And I will try to fix you.<em>

The clock must have been around 4:30 AM, when Jack suddenly felt someone approaching him, _again._

"Charlotte, can you just _please _let me have this _one night _free from you!" He said, closing his eyes.

"_Jack?"_

He froze up. He knew that voice. Was she _crying?_

"Amanda?" He practically jumped on his feet, and turned around to face her.

He had to take a minute to take her in. _Wow. _She was wearing a very nice, and _very _short dress, and he found himself staring – a little to long. Then, he met her eyes, and he could practically feel his heart sink. That look in her eyes, told him that everything was totally_ not _okay.

Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Hard, and he guessed for a while too. Her mascara and make-up were in black streaks along her cheeks, and as he looked closer, it almost seemed like someone had slapped her on the right side of her face.

He was at a complete loss of words; he didn't even know where to begin. In one way, he was angry with her about the fact that she'd had her tongue down _his _throat not so long ago, but when he saw her all upset, looking like _this_, with those sad teary puppy dog eyes of hers, he found himself forgetting why he was upset with her in the first place.

"Ja-a-ck, I am so-oo sorry for e-everything. I'm the bi-bigg-est idio-ot in the w-world".

She was actually choking out her words, but her eyes never seemed to leave his.

A light suddenly seemed to flicker in his brain, and all he could do was take her in his arms, and hold her close against him.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jack asked in a quiet tone. It seemed like she had calmed down a bit more now. The crying had stopped a while ago, and now they were sitting close together on a blanket. Amanda had her head on one of Jack's shoulders, while he had an arm wrapped around her back.

"No". She closed her eyes, and leaned even closer into him. God, this was so nice, and he smelled _sooo good_! She didn't want to think about Daniel, even for a second. She just wanted to sit here with Jack, and enjoy the rest of the night.

"I saw you with Grayson, a video actually". Jack couldn't help himself. He didn't want to put pressure on her, he just wanted to know what had happened, that had made her so upset.

"What! Someone made a video of us!" Amanda suddenly jumped to her feet's. No, no, no, this could _NOT _be true. This could _not _be happening. She started pacing back and forth on the beach, with her heart almost beating out of her chest.

"Well, it was just Charlotte. She sent me a video of you guys kissing, on a table I think?" He had nearly jumped himself when Amanda so suddenly stood up.

"What? Kissing? On a table, on the dance floor? Wait, Charlotte? Was that the _only _thing that happened?"

What was going on with her, Jack asked himself. Amanda was acting a little crazy right now.

"Jack! Seriously, was that all that was to it? Only that kiss?" She was desperate.

"Yes, yes that was all of it. Amanda, what is going on?"

Oh, thank god! So there was _NOT _an almost sex tape with her and Daniel out there.

"Jack, my god you scared the hell out of me!" She breathed out, and sat down next to him again.

"Scared you, why?" There was something missing here, something he didn't get.

"That video. I thought it was something else. Something far worse than some kissing".

"Amanda, what the hell happened up there?" Now, he was the one to get scared.

"Jack, please. Just let it go". She felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes again, and turned her head away from him.

"Hey, don't look away. I want to know what's bothering you so much". Jack almost whispered, and turned her chin around to face him.

"He's an ass, Jack. Like you said. Like you've said so many times. I just, I just can't believe it took him almost taking advantage of me for me to realize how right you are". She was on the verge of tears now, and Jack couldn't believe the words coming from her. Well, he could. He just couldn't believe that it actually happened.

"He did what! Just stay here, and I'll go over there and beat the crap out of him!" Jack was furious; he was just about to stand up, when Amanda griped his hand.

"Jack, please don't do that. You're not like that, you hear me? He's not worth it, okay? Besides, I'm pretty sure someone else have that covered already".

Jack sank down again, breathing out hard.

"Okay, I'm not going to. But only because you don't want me to. Or else, I would have".

"Thank you". She was grateful, that he had stayed. But the fact that he wanted to punch him, also made her feel a little better. The fact that he wanted to look after her like that, it was kind of hot.

"I just want to sit here with you, and watch the sunrise. And talk about something else". Amanda said, as she looked up into Jack's eyes. Those intense big blue eyes, she so easily found herself lost in.

"Sure". Jack gave her a smile. "Anything for you".

* * *

><p>It was a warm and beautiful night, which had turned into the most beautiful sunrise. The morning sun practically painted the whole beach gold.<p>

"Are you cold?" Jack could feel the goosebumps on Amanda's skin.

"A little". Bringing a sweater to a party was the last thing she had thought about earlier.

Jack rose to his feet's and gave Amanda his dark blue cardigan he had brought with him, and she quickly put it on. He also gave her a paper towel so she could wipe her make-up off her face.

"Thank you, Jack. For being so good to me".

"You're welcome". He carefully stroked her cheek.

Amanda could feel the butterflies in her stomach; it felt so good to have him touching her like that. She swallowed, would it be totally crazy of her to kiss him now?

She had to look away though, she could NOT think like this. God, he was her best friend for crying out loud! Then _why _was she feeling like _this? _Whyyy did it lately seem like only one look from him, were enough to make her heart beat up to triple speed?

She had to put these _very _stupid feelings aside, so she leaned closer to him, and soon her head was resting on top of his shoulder again.

"I think that this is the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen", Amanda whispered.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything more beautiful than this". Jack whispered back, looking down at the girl in his arms.

* * *

><p>She must have dozed off, because when she woke up, the sun was all up, shining down at the two of them.<p>

"Jack? Are you awake?" She suddenly remembered what her dad had said yesterday, about coming home. She had most definitely not sent him any massages about where she was either.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

She gripped his hand, and found his watch. 10:00 AM.

"Have you seen my phone? I need to call my dad".

"I think he's at work by now", he mumbled back in sleep.

"Yeah, he's not picking up. Damn, and I left my key's in his car too".

"Actually, they're under the door mat".

"What? How do you know that?"

"Talked to David last night, he said to tell you that".

"Oh. Wait, you talked to my dad? When?"

"He came down here, after he'd dropped you off".

"You've been here since that?" Amanda suddenly felt bad again, for last night. Jack had literally been sitting here since last afternoon. Alone. Minus a visit from her dad.

"Yeah, I had a lot on my mind. Plus, it didn't feel right, sitting at home".

Amanda just stared at him.

"Well… thanks. I think I need to go home, take a shower". Amanda stood up, then slammed her hand to her forehead. Damn, she was definitely hung over, and her head was killing her.

"Maybe take some aspirin too?" Jack chuckled back.

"Shut up", but she couldn't help but laugh a little herself.

"Jack? I am so sorry for last night. I really am".

"Yeah, well you kind of made it anyway".

"Promise me we'll do something fun today, together", Amanda almost begged him.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't today. I'm supposed to run some errands for my dad".

Was that _today?_ "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that".

Jack sat up, and gave her a hug.

"I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow though".

"Good. Do you want to go swimming? At that place where we found those sea turtles?"

"Sure, and maybe I can come over later tonight? When I'll get back".

"Yes, I would love that". Wait, did she just say that she would "love that"? Who said that?

"Great". Jack found himself already looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

><p>"Amanda? Are you here?" Erica peeked her head inside the front door. As usual, she didn't bother to use the doorbell.<p>

"In here", Amanda shouted from the living room. She was lying on the couch, dressed in only a light pink tank top and a white pj shorts. Watching a movie, and eating popcorn.

"Tell me you're _NOT_ watching _that_!"

"What? It's my favorite!"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that. But you're only supposed to watch The Notebook when you're like _really _sad and have like _the _most broken heart, and do not tell me you're still hung up on Daniel after last night!"

"Trust me; I'm _not _hung up on him, I've never been that!"

"Thank god. I swear, Eric punched him so hard, he literally broke his nose".

"Good. Now, get your ass over here and watch this movie with me!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming".

"So, what did your dad say when you got home?" Erica asked.

"Well, I actually ended up spending the rest of the night on the beach with Jack", Amanda said, blushing a little.

"OMG! That is so cute. So, you didn't actually stand him up on that little tradition of yours anyway. Wait! Amanda Clarke, are you actually _blushing_?"

"NOO! I am not". God, since when did she notice _everything?_

"You so are! Okay, I need to ask you something. Seriously".

"Okay?"

"So, last night. I know you were completely drunk and all that, but you said something about wanting to get drunk enough so you could stop thinking about Jack".

DAMN! Amanda closed her eyes, and covered them with her hands. Did she seriously say that? Oh god!

Erica could not help but smile a little. "Oh, damn. You totally meant that! Okay, spill! You are so into him, aren't you?"

"No.. Yes, _maybe. _I'm not sure. I mean, I can't be! He's my best friend! I can't like him, not like _that! _It would be wired. So wired".

"Oh, but you do. It is all over you. You need to tell him, I totally thinks that he's as into you, as you are with him".

"What? No, he's not".

"Eh, hell yeah he is. I'm like, two rows behind him in class, and the way he's looking at you, says _everything!_ He's totally into you".

"I don't believe you".

"Well, you better! Seriously, I've been waiting for this. You and him. Realizing that there is more to it than just friendship. Amanda, why do you think that Jack's not dating anyone else, huh? He's waiting for _you!_"

"Okay, you're crazy. He's not_ waiting_ for me".

"Then tell me this, why is he not seeing anyone? He can totally have _any _girl he wants from school, and probably from other places to. So, what is he waiting for? If it's not you, huh? Tell me that".

"Maybe he is seeing someone, we just don't know who". Amanda could already feel how wrong that was.

"You don't seriously believe that, do you? Jack is _not _that kind of a guy. You of all people should know that".

Amanda signed, and put a pillow over her face. Erica was right, if Jack were dating someone, she would have known. Everyone would.

"Just admit it, Amanda. You like him more than just friends".

"Okay, I do".

"What? I didn't hear you under that pillow". Erica smiled, and pulled it away from her.

"FINE, I LIKE HIM!" Amanda shouted out, a little louder than expected.

"That's my girl, shout it out". Erica said, hugging her.

"I'm sooo happy for you! You guys are soooo sweet and adorable together".

"Okay, calm down there. We're _not _together". Amanda rolled her eyes; sometimes her friend could be a little too enthusiastic.

"Yet. So tell me, how do you feel about him? Seriously".

Amanda blushed again. "Well, every time I'm with him, it feels like my heart is pounding out of my chest. And all I want to do is kiss him, and be near him. God, this is so embarrassing". She borrowed her face in the pillow again.

"Nooo, this is what I'm talking about. It's so damn cute; I might have to vomit soon".

With that, Amanda threw the pillow at her.

"Do not make fun of me, especially _now._ You hear me!"

"I'm sorry", Erica laughed. "I'm just so happy that you're finally admitting it. Now, we just have to get you to tell him just that".


End file.
